The Warehouse
by myOTHERaccount
Summary: What starts off as a chase through the city becomes oh-so-much more. Sladin. R&R Please!


The Warehouse

Pairing: Sladin

A/N: this is probably one of my top pairings for super heroes. Well, that and Batman/Joker. I don't really know why… it's just the way things are for yaoi/slash obsessed fangirls.

PS: this is my first actual yaoi…please be gentle.

Doing this was my drug.

It gave me such a high; I usually came back smiling. The feeling that I got when I was fighting crime, or chasing it, as the case was now, was too addicting. The wind whooshing past my ears, paired with the _ba-bum_ of my heart pounding in my ears was very overpowering. But the greatest feeling came from when we caught the criminal and got to pound them into the dirt. Their costumes and their schemes were child's play, not any real danger.

That's why I loved it when HE came around.

He was a mystery, yet I knew him so well. We were very similar. He said the exact same thing to me many times. The only thing I knew about him truly was that he was an experienced criminal, and that he was powerful. I didn't know his name, his age, or what he looked like under the mask. I'd seen every other villains face in Jump City, but not his.

Slade.

The man was impossible to beat and even harder to out smart. I'd just been lucky when I figured out how to get out of Slade's apprenticeship. Slade didn't like to lose, and losing his prized boy for a few months or years was nowhere as bad as losing him for good.

But really, if the Titans hadn't shown up that night, I would've stayed. And not just because Slade had my friends under a torture threat, it was because Slade was right: I did enjoy stealing for him.

You see, that was the thing: I liked stealing for Slade, because it was for Slade. The man was a challenge; something I enjoy. He was very intelligent, strong, and manipulative. Not to mention attractive.

Yeah, I'd gotten over the whole "Holy crap! I like men!" stage a while back. It was still a pretty big secret though, and I had only told Raven about it. She was the one that I depended on the most. She was okay when I told her I liked the same gender. She was always there when Starfire got a little too boyfriend/girlfriend-y.

"Robin, the Slade-bot I'm tailing is heading to the docks. Where are you?" Well, speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Rae, I'm close to there. Go round up the rest of the team and take out the rest of the bots at the factory. I'll take the one here. Go." I turned off my communicator, not needing the distraction or the voiced worry of my teammates to screw this up for me. He was there; I just knew it.

When I reached the docks, I spotted a flash of orange, Slade's uniform color. I didn't waste any time in sprinting in that direction where I chased it into a secluded warehouse near the ocean. It faced the Titans Tower and didn't look too unstable or unfit to enter. So I took my chances and rushed in, throwing caution to the wind was a sidekick motto.

As soon as I entered, the door I used slammed shut behind me and I was left in total darkness. My blood started flowing again and the sound of my heartbeat blocked any other important things I might have needed to hear.

For instance, the Bo-staff coming my way would've been nice.

But before it hit my face, I did a move that would make the Matrix jealous and dodged it. I brought out a similar, yet smaller, version of the weapon he was using and thus started the dance we were so used to.

He would attack, and I would dodge. I'd attack, and he'd throw me across the room. The whole time, he was instructing me on how to better attack him.

"Robin, relax you blocking arm when you attack, it'll just slow you down and render your attack useless." His voice, it was (in limited words) over powering. When you hear it, you just WANT to listen to what he's saying instead of whatever you were doing. Like fighting for your life, for example.

I was so caught up in his voice, I didn't notice my cape had torn and was dangling close to the ground while only being held by a few threads. I stepped forward, to try and land another blow since he was so close, and I ended up tripping over the damned thing.

So instead of hitting him with my staff, I hit him with my body. As I was going down, my staff was thrown to some dark corner as my hands could no longer hold it, seeing as they were trying very hard to just keep me upright when I fell. My palms touched his stomach, where I could feel what I could almost say was an eight pack, screw six.

Somehow, my tiny body managed to knock over him bilking mass and we toppled to the floor. I ended up in a straddling position on his hips, right above his down town area, if you catch my drift. My butt was, maybe, an inch from it and my face was turning a bright red that almost matched my uniform.

I was laying on him and my instincts took over, telling my to get up and leave. So I sat up and was going to get up when two things happened. From my abrupt movement, I closed that space between my rear end and little Slade. Although, from feeling it through the spandex, he wasn't exactly "little".

The other thing was, Slade grabbed my arm. Meaning, I wasn't about to leave yet.

"Well, well, Robin. Quite the situation we're in, isn't it?" even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smirking. Him and his damned cocky-ness, no pun intended.

"Slade let go! This isn't funny!" I tried to wretch my arm out of his grasp, but it didn't accomplish much, I basically just squirmed around a lot…

On Slade…

While I was over THAT area…

Oh Lord please have mercy on my soul…

I stopped the moment I realized what I was doing and my face got even brighter. I was either going to die by Slade's hands or the power of the almighty god of embarrassment.

"What's wrong, my bird? Uncomfortable?" As if to emphasize his point, his ground his hips upward, towards my ass, making a moan pop out of my mouth before my free hand covered it. He chuckled and repeated the motion again and again until I was a pile of panting hormones. Notice the MOAN part of the word.

By now, I could tell he was just as aroused as I was, if not more so. He flipped us over to where he was on top, yet still between my legs. He brought the part of the mask where I theorized his mouth was to my ear and whispered: "If I continue on, we're going to have to remove our masks. Both of them, understand?" I nodded my head meekly and he gave a soft snort through his nose.

He stopped had stopped his hips motions and leaned back, one hand at the clasp to his mask. With his other hand, he held up five fingers, then four. I realized he was counting down and I brought my hand to my mask as well. He reached zero and I heard a small pop noise that meant that he had started to take it off. Hesitantly, I started to peel mine off as well.

When it was no longer a mask and merely a cover in my hand, I looked up and saw Slade, with his mask in his hand.

Wow.

He was insanely handsome, even though he had white hair. The feature only added on to the mystery that was Slade. His skin was a tan color, definitely not fake. His left eye was an obsidian color that almost blended in with his pupils. But the most out spoken feature of Slade's face was the eye patch that covered his right eye. As if he was in a trance, I reached out and touched Slade's face, rubbing my thumb over his lips and cheeks.

"Well, my little bird, we now know what we look like. I never would've thought that Richard Grayson was my Robin." He leaned forward until he was only hovering over my lips and looked me in the eye, silently asking for the go ahead. He didn't have to wait long, however, as I met him halfway, pushing our lips together.

Kissing the enemy is something I would highly recommend, if they were as good as Slade. He was definitely an experienced person in this division too. At first, it was just lip contact, but then, his tongue kind of licked my lips. From what I read in novels, this usually means "open mouth!" so I complied with his demands.

And who says we don't negotiate with terrorists?

Oh god, with that wet appendage, that man could get anyone to do what he wanted. He would tease and suck, then explore, then tease and suck again. He was a mastermind at everything, apparently.

He took one hand to the front of my body where he unclipped my belt and threw it across the room. Great. Now I didn't have a weapon. He left my mouth for a second to get something from his belt. When I saw what it was, I nearly had a heart attack. Slade held in his hand a knife, a very sharp one, I might add.

I scrambled backwards from the offending man and weapon and got up. I was almost to where I was pretty sure the door was when I felt something yank on my arm and send me reeling backwards into a wall of muscle. I struggled, wanting to break free.

"Now, now. I'm not going to hurt you Robin, spandex is quite hard to get off, and so I was merely getting something to get it off faster. Calm down, okay?" I tried to regulate my breathing and clear my head when it came to me: I'm going to have sex with my nemesis.

So, I went right back to kicking and screaming.

"Let go! I don't want this! I don't! I don't!" I twisted left and right, looking for openings, but with Slade, there never is one.

"Oh, but don't you? Robin, my boy, we both know that you don't exactly bat for the home team. So what's wrong with this?"

"You're my enemy! I'm fifteen! I have a bedtime! What the hell do you want me to say, Slade?" My struggling stopped, there wasn't any use anymore.

"How about 'yes'?" he whispered this into my ear, bringing a chill up my spine. I relaxed into the powerful arms that wrapped around me and looked up into Slade's one eye.

"I'm fifteen, Slade. I don't have the emotional barriers to keep out hurt from a one-night-stand." I looked back down at the floor as I said this, maybe it would make him let go.

"Who said it was only going to be one night?"  
Or maybe not…

While I was still processing what he said, he spun me on my heels so I was facing him. His mouth attached to my neck and started sucking, then licking, then sucking again. My lower region, which had finally calmed down for a few minutes, sprung back to life after the simple gesture. He was going lower and lower until he got to the juncture between my shoulder and neck. That little spot got me seeing stars and made me cry out. I could feel Slade smirk against my skin. His hands we looped around my back and kept going down until they reached my butt where they then gave a little squeeze before they lifted me up to Slade's waist where I brought my legs around and hooked them together in the back. He started moving, to where I don't know. But eventually, his leg hit something and he lowered me unto a bed.

He climbed back on top and went to my mouth again. This time, when he brought out the knife, I only squeezed my eyes shut and tried to forget about it. But then, it was brought to the top of my uniform, where it sliced through it like air. He brought it farther down until he reached my hip. There, he broke the mouth to mouth we'd been practicing and tugged on the rest of my uniform. I lifted my hips and helped him shimmy them down until they were thrown out of sight.

That day, I had decided to go commando. Spandex easily shows the boxer line and I was GAY for Pete's sake! He looked down at my manhood with a predatory gaze. It was at that time I noticed he was still dressed.

There was only one way to fix that problem. I reached up and grabbed a piece of his armor, trying to remember how it came off from when I had to help Slade put the metal plates on as his apprentice. Eventually, I got his suit armor free, but the cloth was still there. I looked at him with a look that hopefully said "Are you gonna help?"

He chuckled and undressed himself from that too. Great minds apparently think alike, 'cause Slade wasn't wearing any underwear either.

He was, well…big would be an understatement. A BIG understatement. I seriously doubted whether or not he'd be able to fit inside of me…

Gods, I was going to be limping or in a wheelchair tomorrow…

He was back on top of me in a flash and he still had that "I Tarzan, you Jane" look going on. I gulped and prayed to whatever being helped my get this far in the world that he was going to lubricate or something to ease the pain.

He brought up three fingers to my mouth. Honestly, I had no idea what to do, so I jus kind of stared at them. Slade rolled his eyes and lifted my lip to put them in my mouth. "Suck."

Not wanting to disappoint, I did as I was told and I think I did a pretty good job if the few moans from Slade I got. I swirled my tongue around every one of them and caressed them with it. I sucked lightly on the space between Slade's fingers and got a rather loud moan.

Slade apparently deemed them wet enough and took them out of my mouth. He brought the hand down to my back and slowly pressed the finger into my rear. It hurt. A lot. But after a while, the pain ebbed away and Slade slowly moved the finger in and out, stretching me. Then, he brought another finger to the party and made scissoring motions. It's weird, in every book I read, this doesn't hurt as much to the character. They, apparently, never got laid or got to bottom.

With the scissoring motion, Slade eventually them in and out for a while, until…

"Oh God! Hit there again!" the pleasure was sending wave after wave of seventh heaven to my loins, and he'd only hit it once.

Slade decided to skip out on the last finger and just removed them all. I gave a disappointed groan at this, but shut up when something MUCH bigger poked at my ring of muscle. Slade spit into his hand and rubbed it along his manhood before actually pressing into me.

Let me just say, other torture was nothing like this.

It was so painful, that I was seeing spots. But yet, I knew that pleasure was just around the corner if I could just get used to the size. But the feeling of being filled completely was quite overwhelming as well. So when Slade was fully sheathed inside me, I knew no one else could make me feel like this. Maybe all the chasing and fighting was our way of flirting? Maybe.

But all thoughts just flew out the window when Slade started moving again. In one try, he was already hitting that sweet spot again and again.

I was moaning and sweating and calling out Slade's name like a lifeline.

"Robin, your so…tight." He managed to say between the thrusts. Suddenly, we had the same idea: this wasn't quick enough. He began going at me harder and faster and I kept thrusting towards him just as hard. I was in utopia with every small movement. Slade was everything I saw, smelt, tasted, heard, felt and thought about. At that moment, everything was about Slade. But wasn't it always?

"Robin, mm, Robin." He just kept repeating it over and over again, and soon, I was too, just with his name.

My fifteen-year-old body couldn't take it anymore and I gave out one more loud scream before I came over our chests. With a last effort, I squeezed around Slade and he came inside of me.

If I thought I was full before, I was greatly mistaken.

I guess it took a lot out of him, because then he collapsed to the side, missing my body so to not crush me. He was still inside, and it felt really good. We both lay there, panting when I turned towards him, without removing him and burrowed my way to his shoulder where I took in his musky scent and sighed.

"Cuddling, Robin?" he chuckled, but pulled me closer. I just snorted.

"Emotional teenager, remember?" I closed my eyes and fell asleep with him rubbing small circles into my back.

I don't know when I started trusting him, but I felt completely safe there, in his arms. I didn't know if he'd be gone in the morning, or if I'd wake up and think it was all just a dream. Whichever way, I was too happy to care.

A/N: Eek!!! That was just the farthest I've gone with a yaoi. Usually, it's just "…and then there was screaming for the rest of the night. The end." I'm blushing like mad mentally, 'cause if I did it physically, my parents would ask why and I'd have to explain slash and yaoi. Oh boy…


End file.
